Another Heart Calls
by YoungNotUseless
Summary: A song fic/one shot/draco&hermione. Set to The All-American Rejects song, Another Heart Calls. This is a fantastic song and the dialogue is set to the lyrics with it's own story twist. Enjoy! Please reivew, I'm considering making this into a full fan fic!


A/N: This is a song fic to The All-American Rejects song Another Heart Calls. You can find the lyrics here: .net/songs/view/3530822107858752684/

I heard this song and immediately thought: Draco Hermione fan fic. It's a one shot but I'm thinking of turning it into a full fic so your feedback is appreciated.

It's really a fantastic song, a dialogue really between a couple. The lead singer said in an interview it's a song/argument between a couple with no resolution and as you'll see I kind of tied that into the story below. Enjoy! And Please review!!! =]

**Another Heart Calls**

"Do you remember when we didn't care?" Hermione asked him as she grasped the long silk curtains and peered out onto the moonlit grounds.

She had admired the balcony laid in front of her since the first time she was shown the Head's dormitories. She was less impressed when she found out that Draco Malfoy had become Head Boy and was forced to share quarters with him. She didn't know then that it would be the greatest thing that would ever happen to her, or at least that's what she thought, until Draco had confided in her a few hours ago. They had been fighting on and off for the past three hours, no resolution in sight.

"We were just two kids that took the moment when it was there." His voice carried to her ears from the bed.

The sun had sunk below the horizon hours ago, and twilight was upon them. Hermione cracked the full length window open slightly, to let the breeze flow over her barely covered body. After the first outburst, she had locked herself in her room, and changed into her typical sleep outfit of shorts and tank top, planning on going to bed and never speaking to him again. This proved impossible of course, and so they were stuck in this seemingly endless fight.

She didn't move, but sighed slightly and dropped the handful of fabric.

"Do you remember you at all?" She asked him still not turning to look at him.

Another heart calls.

Hermione's mind flashes to earlier that evening when they had both gotten back from classes, and Draco had confronted her.

"Hermione," he had grabbed her hand, as she had gotten up from the couch where they were both laying in each other's arms and relaxing from the long day.

"Draco, I can't right now, I've told you I've GOT to study, my grades have dropped to B's since this whole thing with you and I had started. It's worth it you know that, but with finals coming up, I HAVE TO STUDY!" She smiled playfully at him.

His face remained somber, his tone didn't change.

"Hermione, we need to talk."

Her heart leapt a beat. She turned slowly and sat back down. "Every girl's favorite words to hear from her boyfriend."

"Hermione," he held her hand tight, knowing she would try to let go any minute. "Hermione, I've been seeing Pansy Parkinson."

Her heart froze now, unable to beat. Shock overcame her, but she was awake enough, to remove her small hand from his, feeling sick at his touch.

"What?"

"Hermione, it's not what you think, I have to. My father, he…he had always arranged for us to end up together. No one knows about you and me. The school year is almost over, and it's been, the best year of my life. But we can't hide out like this forever. Tomorrow Pansy and I have to make our…debut…as a couple. We aren't meant to…live like this…together outside of these walls. As much as I wish it weren't so."

There was lots of screaming after that. Of disagreements and betrayals. Although she knew Draco was being realistic, she loved him, and he had loved her. This was just something you didn't spring on someone you loved.

Hermione was brought back to the present by Draco's voice again.

"Yeah, I remember when we stole the night." She heard him say, and listened to the comforter being ruffled as he leaned back on the bed.

She smiled and turned towards him.

"We'd lie awake but dream until the sun would wash the sky."

She came over and laid on the bed next to him, her head in his lap. He stroked her hair and she could hear him breathing in her scent.

"Just as soon as I see you. I didn't lie. But didn't I tell you?"

"Draco, you did lie," she sat up again, tears forming for what felt like the hundredth time that day. "It doesn't matter if you didn't tell me, you lied by not telling me."

"Hermione," He gently pulled her back down on his lap. "I don't love her Hermione, I don't even like her. I love you. Only you. You know that. This life, this life we've been living in secret, it's been the most amazing thing, but we can't continue it outside of Hogwarts. You know that."

"Why now? Why can't we Draco? I love you! I don't want you to go to her, you shouldn't have even been with her the past week without telling me. You're just a cheat Draco, how can I believe anything you say!"

She got up from the bed and walked over to the curtain again, this time opening it up fully to let the moonlight shine in.

Draco couldn't help but admire how beautiful she was as the soft light danced on her skin. She had every right to distrust him, but he did love her, he thought he always had deep down, even though it hadn't been brought to his attention until just this year.

"As deep as I need you, you wanna leave it all. You still want to go to her. " Hermione stared determinedly at the scenery in front of her, not willing herself to turn and let him see her cry.

"What can I do?"

Silence met his question. They could both hear the sounds of the night. Crickets, and hoots from the distant owlery.

"Say it's true," Hermione turned suddenly to face him. His head was in his hands, but he tilted it up to see her clearly. She spoke determinedly. "Say it's true, or everything that matters breaks in two. Say it's true."

"I'll never ask for anyone but you." He said standing up. He strode toward her and backed her softly into the wall. He brought his hand to tilt her chin up and placed his lips softly on hers. Hermione couldn't help but melt. He had had this kind of effect on her since their first kiss.

She remembered it all the time; they had been bickering relentlessly on Head Duties, patrolling corridors. Hermione had been mocking him profusely and he'd had enough, and he did this exact thing. At the time it was to get her to shut up, but they both felt it immediately. They both knew from that moment on it would be so much more.

She snapped out of it, still dazed but she needed to get to the bottom of this. He still wasn't forgiven, she still didn't trust him. She needed to trust him, to love him.

"Talk to me, Draco. I'm throwing myself in front of you."

His lips were still so close to hers, but he pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"If this could be the last mistake that I would ever wanna do, then it would be. I'm going to make mistakes Hermione, I am! This was a stupid mistake. Regardless if I wanted to do it or not. It was stupid, I should have told you. I know."

"All I ever I do is give, it's time you see my point of view."

"I do! I do Hermione. I know this looks bad, like I'm the old bastard you've known your entire life until this year, but Hermione I love you. That much you have to know. If I knew how to make this work outside of Hogwarts, I would! But I'm going to be a Death Eater Hermione. And you're Harry Potters BEST FRIEND. This gets too complicated for both of us. We can't hide from the truth anymore; we can't hide from the world."

Hermione sighed and a single tear fell down. "I know," She reached up to wipe it but he beat her to it. She gave a small smile that faded almost as soon as it came. "I know Draco, it's just, so damn unfair. This is…perfect, this is meant to be! I wish the world would just go away, I wish we could just stay like this forever."

"Me too, Mione. This whole thing with Pansy, I know I did it behind your back and-"

"Yeah Draco, you did! You don't do that to people you love. Regardless of the terms, of your father or even of Voldemort. You come first in my life Draco, and sometimes I'm just not sure I come first in yours."

"You do, love. You do. I'm so sorry, Hermione. I'm sorry."

"So what?!" Her brown eyes looked up at him accusingly.

"I'm sorry, that you don't think I've said enough. I'm sorry!"

"I don't care! You were never there." She made to push him but he grabbed her arms gently, keeping her from doing any damage. Hermione continued to thrash in his arms, and he let her, he deserved it, and she needed to vent. She needed to get her frustrations out. After awhile she had calmed and leaned back against the wall, her face soaked with tears.

Draco leaned into her and whispered, "Just as soon as I see you. I didn't lie, but didn't I tell you?"

"As deep as I need you, you wanna leave it all…"

"What can I do?" Draco sighed resolutely letting his hands move to Hermione's waist where she was still against the wall.

"Say it's true, or everything that matters breaks in two. Just once more, say it."

"I'll never ask for anyone but you."

"And I know that you want us to figure it out. And God knows I do, too."

"But Hermione, what can we do? What can I do?"

"Say it's true, just keep saying it." She closed her eyes, as if trying to hold on to this memory forever.

Draco lifted her up in his arms and brought her to her bed. They lay on top of the covers, Hermione in his arms.

"I'll never ask for anyone but you. I'll never ask for anyone but you. I'll never ask for anyone but you. I'll never ask for anyone but you. I'll never ask for anyone but you I'll never ask for anyone but you, Hermione."

And they stayed that way until the sun had washed the sky.


End file.
